Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart
Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, spesso chiamato anche solo il Brigadiere o Brig (Maggiore nel doppiaggio italiano dell'epoca), fu uno dei fondatori della United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (poi rinominata Unified Intelligence Taskforce) e il comandante delle sue operazioni all'interno del Regno Unito. Grazie al suo lavoro, divenne un fidato alleato del Dottore, oltre che suo amico personale. L'esilio forzato del Terzo Dottore sulla Terra fecero diventare quest'ultimo un consulente scientifico della UNIT, e il Brigadiere trascorse con lui diversi anni, collaborando per impedire incursioni aliene. Continuò poi ad incontrare il Dottore nei suoi successivi viaggi sulla Terra, e aiutò così molte delle sue incarnazioni a tenere al sicuro il pianeta. Persino dopo la sua morte, all'inizio del 21esimo secolo, continuò ad incontrarlo, in seguito agli eventi che trasformarono la maggior parte dei morti in Cybermen. Sua figlia, Kate Stewart, portò avanti il suo lavoro, sia per il suo ruolo di Ufficiale Capo Scientifico alla UNIT, che per le sue interazioni col Dottore. Biografia Il primo incontro col Dottore e Havoc : The Web of Fear)|192x192px]] Tornato in Inghilterra dopo aver servito in Libia col secondo battaglione delle Guardie Scozzesi, (PROSA: The Ambush!) il Colonnello Lethbridge-Stewart rimpiazzò il Colonnello Spencer Pemberton, suo amico e mentore, deceduto in seguito ad un combattimento corpo a corpo con uno yeti dopo che l'intera Londra era stata avvolta da uno strana nebbia: lui e il Pilota Gwynfor Ewans rimasero gli unici sopravvissuti dell'agguato di un robot yeti a Holborn, e si diressero alla metropolitana di Londra per prendere il comando. Qui Lethbridge-Stewart incontrò per la prima volta il Dottore, nella sua seconda incarnazione, e dimostrò di essere sveglio e risoluto e di avere una mente aperta all'impossibile, dato che sin dall'inizio credette alla storia del TARDIS. Aiutò il Dottore a sconfiggere la Grande Intelligenza, che controllava la nebbia che aveva inglobato la città. (TV: The Web of Fear) Qualche tempo dopo, in seguito all'aver sventato i piani del Dominatore di iniziare una guerra nucleare, il governo finalmente approvò la creazione di un'organizzazione segreta che combattesse le maggiori minacce aliene, la HAVOC, Home-Army Fifth Operational Group. (PROSA: Mutually Assured Domination) Il Brigadiere tuttavia la abbandonò nel 1973 con l'idea di creare la UNIT. Gli venne ordinato di fare finta che non fosse mai esistita. (PROSA: The Enfolded Time) Tre anni dopo il suo primo matrimonio, nacque sua figlia Kate. (HOMEVID: Downtime) Gli anni della UNIT Quattro anni dopo l'invasione degli yeti, la UNIT era stata creata, e Lethbridge-Stewart era stato promosso Brigadiere e incaricato del controllo della sezione del Regno Unito. Durante l'indagine condotta sulle misteriose attività dell'industriale Tobias Vaughn, incontrò una seconda volta il Dottore: con l'aiuto suo e dei suoi compagni, il Brigadiere e i suoi uomini riuscirono a sconfiggere i Cybermen di Vaughn. (TV: The Invasion) : Planet of the Spiders)|184x184px]] Trovato l'aiuto del Dottore inestimabile, Lethbridge-Stewart decise di dover reclutare un consulente scientifico a tempo pieno per la UNIT: prese contatto con la Dottoressa Elizabeth Shaw, inizialmente scettica riguardo all'esistenza degli alieni, e allo stesso tempo incontrò di nuovo il Dottore, rigenerato nella sua terza incarnazione ed esiliato dai Signori del Tempo sulla Terra del 20esimo secolo. Il Brigadiere assunse quindi il Dottore come consulente scientifico e Liz Shaw come sua assistente. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Tuttavia il rapporto del Brigadiere col nuovo Dottore divenne decisamente più conflittuale, soprattutto dopo che Lethbridge-Stewart ebbe ordinato la detonazione di esplosivi nell'area della colonia siluriana a Wenley Moor, pur avendo promesso di non avere intenzioni ostili contro di loro. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) Col passare del tempo, la relazione tra i due divenne poi amicizia, ma presto i legami formali con la UNIT del Dottore iniziarono ad indebolirsi quando il suo esilio finì, (TV: The Three Doctors) e Jo Grant, altra sua assistente, lasciò la UNIT per sposarsi. (TV: The Green Death) Qualche tempo dopo il Brigadiere chiese nuovamente aiuto al Dottore, e in questa occasione i due incontrarono Sarah Jane Smith, giornalista che presto divenne la nuova assistente del Dottore. (TV: The Time Warrior) Dopo la battaglia con gli Otto Gambe su Metebellis III, il Dottore tornò sulla Terra dove Sarah e il Brigadiere poterono assistere alla sua rigenerazione. (TV: Planet of the Spiders) Seppur riluttante, il Dottore aiutò la UNIT a sconfiggere il Robot K1 prima di ripartire nel TARDIS con Sarah e il Tenente Harry Sullivan, (TV: Robot) lasciando al Brigadiere un telegrafo spazio-temporale per poterlo contattare in caso di bisogno. (TV: Revenge of the Cybermen) Dopo la UNIT Dopo trent'anni di servizio, Lethbridge-Stewart si ritirò dalla UNIT e dall'esercito, e ottenne una cattedra alla scuola pubblica Brendon come insegnante di matematica. Nel 1977, incontrò la versione futura di se stesso del 1983, e a causa di questo il Brigadiere passò i successivi sei anni in stato di parziale amnesia, dimenticandosi di aver mai incontrato il Dottore. Solo nel 1983, quando tra i suoi alunni c'era l'alieno umanoide Vislor Turlough, incontrò il Quinto Dottore, non riconoscendolo, e poté contattare la propria versione del 1977, completando così il paradosso temporale. (TV: Mawdryn Undead) : The Five Doctors)|191x191px]] Si trovava al raduno per l'anniversario della UNIT quando, insieme al Secondo Dottore, venne trasportato nella Zona della Morte su Gallifrey. Alla fine riuscirono a raggiungere la Tomba di Rassilon, dove il Brigadiere fu riunito anche con il Terzo Dottore, Sarah Jane Smith e Tegan Jovanka. Lui e il Terzo Dottore tramortirono il Maestro, dopo di ché lui fu nuovamente trasportato da Rassilon sulla Terra. (TV: The Five Doctors) Il Brigadiere tornò ad aiutare per un breve periodo la UNIT e la sua nuova comandante, il Brigadiere Winifred Bambera, ad affrontare l'invasione da un universo parallelo portata avanti dalla strega Morgana. Ancora una volta, incontrò il Dottore, nella sua settima incarnazione, insieme al quale riuscì a sconfiggere Morgana. (TV: Battlefield) Negli anni 2000, sua figlia abbandonò il cognome Lethbridge per evitare favoritismi, e il Brigadiere le fece da mentore sino alla morte. Tra ciò che le insegnò, vi fu anche l'interesse per le scienze, qualcosa che lui aveva imparato da "un vecchio amico". Lei prese i suoi insegnamenti a cuore e, nel tempo in cui venne promossa a Capo delle Ricerche Scientifiche alla UNIT, le truppe erano subordinate al suo ufficio. (TV: The Power of Three) Morte e resurrezione come Cyberman Secondo alcune fonti, il Brigadiere morì nel 2011. (PROSA: The Lock-In, TV: The Power of Three, Death in Heaven) Fu tra i morti che vennero convertiti in Cybermen con le nuvole di polline che Missy, incarnazione femminile del Maestro, aveva creato: grazie all'abilità dei Cybermen di volare, riuscì a salvare sua figlia che era stata gettata dall'aereo presidenziale della UNIT. Dopo che Danny Pink, anch'esso soldato convertito, ordinò ai Cybermen di autodistruggersi, il Brigadiere fu l'ultimo a rimanere. Portò Kate al cimitero dove il Dottore stava affrontando Missy, e le sparò con il laser al proprio polso. Dopo aver avuto la possibilità di salutare il Dottore per un'ultima volta, e dopo che questi finalmente realizzò il suo desiderio di rivolgergli il saluto militare, volò via. (TV: Death in Heaven) en:Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart es:Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart Categoria:Compagni del Secondo Dottore Categoria:Compagni del Terzo Dottore Categoria:Compagni del Quarto Dottore Categoria:Compagni del Quinto Dottore Categoria:Compagni del Sesto Dottore Categoria:Compagni del Decimo Dottore Categoria:Individui che hanno assistito alla rigenerazione Categoria:Viaggiatori del Tempo umani